


Happy Birthday, Julia

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Mary Jo ends up the one surprised when she sets out to surprise Julia.





	Happy Birthday, Julia

Mary Jo pulled into the circle driveway; a look of excitement and determination on her freckled face. She hoped out of the Shively Volvo and almost skipped up the steps toward the front door of Sugarbaker's design firm. Today wasn't just any day...It was Julia's birthday and she had picked out the most beautiful bouquet of yellow jonquils that she could find. She had put both of her kids on the bus earlier than usual so that she could get to the office way before the other ladies arrived.

It wasn't everyday that the object of your affections turned fifty years old!  
Mary Jo had every intention to try and sweep Julia right off of her feet today. She had planned a picnic lunch in a little meadow she knew...just the two of them. She spent hours on the phone with Suzanne quizzing the youngest Sugarbaker on all of her sisters favorite things. Everything had to be perfect! A late dinner had also been reserved at some out of the way jazz club Mary Jo had discovered in her hunt for the perfect place to take such a class act.

She let herself into the house with her personal key and noticed with a smile that the downstairs area was completely untouched. 'She is still asleep' the ginger thought as she bounded up the staircase, flowers in her hand. The hallway was eerily quiet and darkened save for the beam of soft rising sun from the picture windows. Julia's bedroom was the last door on the right...Mary Jo recalled as she walked toward it quietly listening for any sound that signaled alertness. The heavy oak door was closed and the little red deftly reached for the handle.

As she turned the brass knob, the door creaked open and a delicate huff traveled through. A huff and then a long drawn out moan. Was Julia ill? Why that would be terrible! On her birthday of all days...Mary Jo pushed the door open quickly...out of concern for her friend more than curiosity...and what she saw inside stopped her dead in her tracks.

Julia was awake alright but she was far from sick. She was completely naked and spread out on top of the cotton bed sheet. Her long lithe legs were apart and Mary Jo couldn't help but blush as she stole a glance between them. Julia's pussy was warm, wet and covered in ashen curls. She was exploring the throbbing tissue with her very own fingers and enjoying it a great deal as the moans were almost nonstop. A large full length mirror stood before the bed and Mary Jo felt a quiver of arousal roll through her body as she realized the buxom brunette was watching herself.

Mary Jo felt as though her legs were frozen to the spot. She couldn't move. She couldn't look away from such an erotic sight. Julia's nimble fingers were rubbing her juicy clit in ever growing circles. She had obviously been at this for a while because her juices were dripping down her smooth inner thighs. Her pink pussy flesh was swollen...and Mary Jo inhaled sharply as one of Julia's fingers slipped deep inside of her sticky depths. Mary Jo felt her own panties grow incredibly damp from the desperate sounds her boss made as she made love to herself.

Julia was obviously enjoying the touch of her own hand so much that she had not even noticed Mary Jo stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. The little ginger quietly leaned against the wall and bit her fingernails nervously. What if she was crossing Julia's boundaries by watching her? She had to be stepping over the line. Somehow she couldn't help herself. She couldn't look away. Julia was huffing and her back was arching off of the mattress. All those ashen curls were falling all around the pillow like a halo.  
"Mary...Jo..." She suddenly cried out sharply in a desperate voice...the little ginger's mouth fell open and her heart stopped.

She couldn't believe this...Could it be possible that Julia was trying to be seen? By her? She sighed before squaring her shoulders...decision made. This was all that she could handle.

She walked toward the bed and got on her knees before grasping both of Julia's ankles until she was face to face with her pussy completely covered in hot creamy cum. Like a woman dying of hunger, she lashed her tongue out at the shy little kitty and teased the juiced up slit. Her tongue tickled between Julia's swollen outer folds and found that hard little nub.

The brunette was stunned! She hadn't known that she had an audience. Not that she really minded. It was her birthday after all and birthday girls deserved a little fun. Still, she hadn't expected THIS to be happening between her cute little co-worker and herself. She knew that Mary Jo had some kind of affinity for her but she hadn't realized that it went this far. She gasped and her hands automatically tangled up in Mary Jo's brass curls.

It had been far too long since she had gotten loving from someone...from something other than her own hand...and never had she been made love to by another woman.

So far, the experience was mind blowing!

Mary Jo was sloppily licking and suckling Julia's meaty pussy. Nothing had ever tasted so damn good. The cum was mixed with Julia's new arousal...and the cocktail was running down her chin like fresh pulp. Mary Jo tickled and jostled Julia's clit; causing the brunette to squeal her name sexily as she got lost in the pure pleasure. Her baby soft lips closed around the bud and she French kissed it playfully.

"Such a perfect pussy..." Mary Jo sneered as she smothered in all of that warm honey.

Julia's thighs quivered and goosebumps erupted all over her body. Two fingers slipped into her tight depths in perfect synchronization. Julia groaned at the feeling of fullness...at the feeling of being stretched. Mary Jo smirked into the tender flesh as she continued to eat that fat puss up...fingering the lithe brunette smoothly. Her fingers made a dirty, wet slapping sound as she worked that warm hole. Mary Jo's lips closed around Julia's clit like a nipple and she sucked. Hard.

"Ooh...I'm gonna..." Julia stammered as felt herself about to spiral out of control.

"Cream for me, princess...Give me more..." The little ginger begged as her tongue tangled with that hard clit and her fingers pumped relentlessly.

Those nimble digits curled and stretched pleasantly putting pressure on the giant pearl of sensation deep inside of Julia's snug canal and the brunette saw stars light up behind her eyes. This was madness! This was love! This was passion...plain and simple. As Mary Jo worked to take her higher with that devilish tongue, Julia felt an odd pressure within her womb. She wasn't just going to cum...She was going to explode.

A trail of tongue along her clit caused one tiny trickle of syrup to run down to her anus. Repetitive nudges to her g-spot made her eyes cross before causing to almost scream in delight. A dense shower of ejaculate squirted from Julia's warm pillowy insides dousing the bed, the floor and the sweet ginger trying in vain to slurp up every slightly sweetened droplet. The shower of girl cum turned into a mere rivulet which was cleaned quickly by Mary Jo's tongue...nothing was wasted. Julia's toes were curled so hard that they could have snapped in half. Her eyes were beginning to roll out if her head and finally she could relax into the mattress.  
Mary Jo listened to her woman pant and whimper before laying an open mouthed kiss to her shimmering puss then crawling above her trembling body.

"Happy Birthday, Julia..." She smiled before laying a passionate kiss on her wide eyed lovers perfect lips.

"Very happy..." Julia murmured and the two women collapsed in a bundle of giggles before becoming lost in their newly found passion.

 


End file.
